Almost Lover
by phoenix in wonderland
Summary: Hope Ya'all like this. This is Wakaba/Utena. Kinda sad. The song is Almost Lover by Fine Frenzy. I don't own the song or anything. If you don't like girl/girl romances then just go away. No flames.


So it turns out that I live and so does my muse. She just lives at 2 in the morning . but oh well. Here is a little something I came up with and just finished. If you have an issue with girl girl stuff then oh well move along. Wakaba and Utena had a thing for a while, but it ended. Wakaba is still really in love with Utena. Hope ya'all enjoy :D

oh yeah the disclaimer. *ahem* I OWN NOTHING! thank you.

* * *

_[Your fingertips across my skin, the palm trees swaying in the wind. Images.]_

Wakaba sighed as she sat at her desk, her school books strewn all over the desk. She gently picked up a picture of herself and Utena laughing into the camera, Utena's arm around her shoulders and felt tears prick her eyes.

_[You sang me Spanish lullabies, the sweetest sadness in your eyes. Clever trick.] _

She set the picture down and looked out the window and felt her heart tighten slightly. There was Utena and HER out there, sitting under a tree, smiling and eating lunch. They kept sharing soft smiles and everytime their hands met they would give each other meaningful looks, little blushes on their cheeks. Wakaba felt her heart tighten harder.

_[I'd never want to see you unhappy. I thought you'd want the same for me.]_

Wakaba wondered down the hallways, holding her books tightly to her chest, her eyes down. She didn't see the person she crashed into, knocking both of them down. She opened her eyes and rubbed her head, sitting up and opening her eyes, preparing to apologize when she felt her heart stop.

"Utena?" She said shakily.

"Hey Wakaba. Are you alright? I think these are yours." Utena said, smiling and standing and offering her hand to Wakaba. She took it, allowing herself to be pulled up and gazed up at Utena, a blush burning brightly on her cheeks.

"Thanks. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." She said, gathering her books.

"It's alright. Why are you out here all alone? Don't you know it's going to be dark soon?" Utena asked, concern on her face.

"Oh nothing. Just taking the long way back home. What are you doing out here?" Wakaba asked, her blush becoming deeper.

"Oh I'm waiting for-" Utena started before someone called her name. Both girls turned to see Anthy smiling and running up to Utena.

"Sorry I'm late." She said, stopping in front of Utena.

"It's alright. Sorry Wakaba, we have to go. Have a nice night." Utena said, smiling. Wakaba watched as they walked away, stopping a small distance away to share a soft kiss, then continued on their way. Wakaba leaned against a wall, feeling her heart breaking.

_[Goodbye my almost lover. Good bye my hopeless dream. I'm trying not to think about you. Can't you just let me be? So long my luckless romance, my back is turned on you. I should have known you'd bring me heartache. Almost lovers always do.] _

Wakaba flipped through her math book, cursing at her math homework, feeling her head starting to hurt. It was raining and she felt about as sunny as the weather outside. She cursed and threw the book at the wall in frustration. She blinked when a piece of paper fell out and she picked it up and opened it, revealing a small note with Utena's handwriting.

_[We walked along a crowded street. You took my hand and danced with me. Images.]_

She help the note up, her hands ready to shred the note into little pieces, ready to destroy the worthless words of apologiese. The useless things Utena wrote to try and make her feel better for breaking her heart, but stopped and reread it. She sighed and opened a drawer and burried it under the pile of book that was sitting there, then shut the door and picked up her math book and returned to her homework.

_[And when you left you kissed my lips. You told me you would never ever forget these images. No.]_

Wakaba watched Anthy and Utena sharing a lunch together, smiling at each other like they always do, sharing matching blushes. She felt a bitter taste rise in the back of her throat, then felt sadness replace it. She sighed and looked away, eating her lunch alone.

_[I'd never want to see you unhappy. I thought you'd want the same for me.]_

Wakaba ran around the track, trying to clear her head. She had been seeing Utena and Anthy together far too much for her liking and needed to be alone. She ran faster as thoughts of Utena drifted through her mind, feeling tears fall down her cheeks. She kept running.

_[Goodbye my almost lover. Goodbye my hopeless dream. I'm trying not to think about you. Cant you just let me be? So long my luckless romance, my back is turned on you. I should have known you'd bring me heartache. Almost lovers always do.]_

Wakaba walked down to the shore, watching the water crash into the rocks, feeling the cool wind caress her and run through her hair. She felt the spray of the water shit her face and felt herself calm down slightly. She looked around the beach as memories of her and Utena spending time together on the beach floated through her mind. Of their first kiss. Of laughter. When the other kids picked on her, she would go here with Utena and she would feel better. She looked to the small locket in her hand and opened it. Inside was a picture of herself and Utena. She had bought it for herself and put the picture in there. She closed it and looked at it one more time before throwing it as hard as she could into the ocean. She looked off intot he horizon one more time before turning and walking away.

_[I cannot go to the ocean. I cannot drive the streets at night. I cannot wake up in the morning without you on my mind. So you're gone and I'm haunted, and I'll bet you are just fine. Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life?]_

Wakaba put the last box into the moving truck and went back up to her room to make sure that she didn't leave anything behind. She looked around the empty room, sighing softly. She looked out the window one more time and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

_[Goodbye my almost lover. Goodbye my hopeless dream. I'm trying not to think about you. Can't you just let me be?]_

Wakaba watched as the scenery flew past the window, the window down, her hair blowing around her head. She turned in her seat and looked back to the school. The courtyard where she and Utena met. The different places they had spent so much time together. She turned back around in her seat, smiling softly. She was finally moving on.

_[So long my luckless romance, my back is turned on you. I should have known you'd bring me heartache. Almost lovers always do...]_


End file.
